battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Mammoth
Cold Environment Freeze Poison Stun | blocking = Blocking | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = ancient_mammoth_player }} Overview The Legendary Mammoth is a promotional Mammoth-type critter released in the 3.2 Patch. It appears to be very old with withering tusks draped with tattered leathers. Its has gray, matted fur and ornaments that appear to have been crafted from nature. It towers over most other units on the battlefield given its large stature. It was on promotional sale for during the 5th Boss Strike, Yuzul The Raptor Trainer. It was re-released for one day on October 22nd 2015 for as part of the Breaking Into the Vault! sale. The Legendary Mammoth is a strong Critter unit with an arsenal of crushing-based attacks. It boasts high health, even at rank 1. Unlike other mammoths, the Legendary Mammoth has armor as well, giving it a high survivability, especially at the higher ranks. Also, it ranks up to Rank 6 quickly, and its attack power and health soar to high levels as a result. The Legendary Mammoth starts with 4 abilities from the start. And all of these attacks cover a significant perimeter. Its basic Crushing Stomp attack can attack every other turn and actually does splash damage to surrounding targets. The Heavy Trample attack trades a little bit of damage to affect an even larger area. The Legendary Mammoth also has attacks tied to its battle cry. The Piercing Cry affects the entire battlefield, as long as it has valid targets within its targeting range. The damage of this attack becomes much stronger at higher levels, with increasing crit chance and power, and it has a chance to afflict a lengthy to ground units. At Rank 5, Boneshaking Cry can be researched, which is identical to Piercing Cry except that it has twice the chance to cause stun. While both attacks can be equipped at the same time, both share the same ammo pool of one. The fourth starting attack is a Log Throw. While it can only target a single unit, this attack can target Air units, giving the Legendary Mammoth added utility against any enemy formation. Despite its power, the Legendary Mammoth has modest healing costs, requiring only as opposed to the advanced . While it has lots of health and armor, like all mammoths, the Legendary Mammoth is susceptible to damage - even its armor takes more damage from fire. While its armor does shun away and damage, damage is its weakness, so much that a single sniper's bullet can shed its armor, but it is still very difficult to take this Mammoth down. Among the 4 current legendary critters, the Mammoth has the second highest health but it won't fit the bill of a front row unit (weakness to fire). Attacks Stomp= | attack2 = }} |-| Mammoth Call= | preptime = 1 | targets = Critter, Ground | game file name = battle_cry }} | attack2 = , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Indirect (Fixed) | effects = | preptime = 1 | targets = Critter, Ground | game file name = battle_cry_upgraded }} }} |-| Hurl= }} Statistics 125% | damagemod2 = 125% | damagemod3 = 125% | damagemod4 = 125% | damagemod5 = 125% | damagemod6 = 125% | damagemod7 = 100% | damagemod8 = 100% | damagemod9 = 100% | pc2 = | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | reward9 = | uv = 17; 23; 27; 34; 39; 43; 63; 70; 76 | levelreq = 1; 20; 30; 40; 50; 55; 60 }} Cost Trivia * The Legendary Mammoth was the first 'legendary' critter unit released. * It is the only Legendary critter to participate as an opponent in Boss Strike. * The Legendary Mammoth was the jackpot prize for the 5th Secret Vault , and the "Ultra Rare" prize in the 10th Secret Vault and the "Ultra Rare" prize in the 15th Secret Vault. * It was the Day 1 promo for the 2nd Breaking Into the Vault! event. Updates 3.2 Patch * Added for a limited time, Dec 12 - Dec 17, 2013 Gallery File:LegendM.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:Fifth SV.png|The Legendary Mammoth featured as the jackpot for the 5th Secret Vault. File:Ancient mammoth front.png|Front. File:Ancient mammoth back.png|Back. File:Ancient mammoth icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:3.2 Patch Category:Promotional